


And know when i never move, in fear of missing you

by lowbatteryhigheyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, and discuss how disgusting the others food habits are, art major!virgil, art student!virgil, diner, i guess, i just, its late at night, mutual pining... jk...unless?, prinxiety is mostly hinted? like its there. but theres not a lot, spit out a lot of words, they order some food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbatteryhigheyes/pseuds/lowbatteryhigheyes
Summary: Virgil should be at home finishing his homework. He really should. But who can blame him for missing his friends.Prinxiety one-shotTitle from the song The Edge by Panicland (but a little changed). It´s a banger, go check it out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	And know when i never move, in fear of missing you

The red neon sign blinked. “Diner” it said. Virgil didn’t say anything back. “Diner” it said again. He remained silent, knowing that no one was there to hear him. And even if there was person with him then the sound of cars and the people on the street would be sure to drown out his voice. The light from the sign made his skin turn sickly red. Sickly red wasn’t a description he used often – most of the time he actually quite liked the colour red – but his 3AM brain was confused, and the colour red was making him want to throw up. He quickly opened the door.   
The smell of coffee and waffles washed over him like the smell of salt on the beach washing away the redness from his thoughts and skin. He was more than happy to let the smells soak into his bones. The sounds of plates clacking and the obligatory background music were the only sounds he could hear. It was so quiet and so much more calming than the busy streets on the other side of the door. He could feel the stiffness slowly leaving his body. The sounds were so familiar yet so foreign and for a moment he forgot all about homework and the stress of his day to day life. For a moment he allowed himself to stand with his eyes closed and just be. But way too soon that moment was over, and reality forced him to open his eyes again. He made his way over the black and white checkered floor and quickly sat down on the bench connecting to the nearest table. The red colour from the cushions on the bench didn’t make him want to throw up. Good. It was a step forward. Roman was going to get there soon and then Virgil would be able to calm down completely. He just had to wait.   
He closed his eyes again, carefully listening for footsteps to be sure not to look weird in front of the waiter that would inevitably come. He was right. One minute and 34 seconds (Virgil counted) after he sat down on the mildly uncomfortable bench a waiter approached his table. He looked just as tired as Virgil felt and he was just about to hand him a menu when Virgil (after taking a deep breath and trying to dry his hands on his pants) stopped him.   
“I´m waiting for someone”   
The waiter nodded and headed back to the kitchen without a word clearly wishing for his shift to be over as soon as possible. Virgil didn’t blame him. He looked down.   
He knew that sitting here waiting for Roman wasn’t finishing his homework and the only reason he was pulling an all-nighter more in the first place was because he had several things due tomorrow. Or today, technically. But he knew that if he had to paint for one minute more then he would throw up. Being an art major (and in New York of all places) had been his dream since forever but after two (three counting this one) all nighters in a row and yellow paint on everything he owned he was just about ready to snap. Not that there was anyone who deserved to be snapped at other than himself. He took a deep breath. Tried to calm himself. It was going to be fine. Roman was on his way; it just took longer for him to get there because he lived further away from the diner than Virgil. Did it always take this long? Another breath. He looked up from the napkin that he had been staring at and tried to put his focus on the other people in the room. Three tables to his right a pair of teenagers were sitting drinking milkshakes. The one on the left – a boy with pink hair almost the same shade as his strawberry milkshake – said something causing the one on the right – a girl with curly hair and a green sweater with a curious pattern – to laugh. She said something to him afterwards and they both doubled over in silent laughs. Clearly sleep deprived and definitely best friends. On the other side of the room next to the window sat an old lady. She was looking flawless – full face makeup completed with red lip stick. Her hair was styled in beautiful curls and the skirt she was wearing matched the diner's floor with its black and white chess pattern. She looked like she was ready for a photo shoot but instead of cameras and lightning people, there was just her, an empty plate and what Virgil assumed was a cup of coffee. If he had a little more courage and a little more talent for photography, then Virgil would have asked her if he could take a picture of her.   
None of the other customers noticed his looking around. The teenagers clearly deep into a conversation and the old lady lost in thought. It was peaceful in the diner and it almost calmed Virgil down. Almost. His gut was still telling him that something was going to go wrong, but it wouldn't tell him what. Before he could begin to interrogate the feeling hopefully (but unlikely) finding the roots of his problems the diners door opened and none other than Roman walked in. Even at 3AM his charm was shining through. Maybe it was just Virgil, but even with slumped shoulders and dishevelled hair Roman looked like an angel. Even while he was yawning and with an untied shoe, he looked unbelievably beautiful.   
Roman looked around searching for Virgil already knowing that he had arrived before him. He hurried towards the table (almost tripping on the way) and sat down on the opposite side of Virgil. They smiled at each other.   
“The usual, right?” Roman decided to begin the conversation with. Virgil nodded. Their number of visits in this diner was surprisingly high considering that none of them grew up in the city. They had accidently stumbled upon it while trying to get home from a dinner with one of their friends. Virgil had been craving fries, and Roman had insisted that they needed to find him something to eat. Both of them being new in town had of course resulted in the discovery of a whole new part of the city and this diner. Luckily for them the diner was surprisingly close to where Virgil lived and after a snack-stop their adventure had ended without it getting too late.   
Now they were sitting here again, all the adventure sucked out of them but just as hungry as the first time.   
Virgil nodded. His usual was three strawberry pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate. He didn’t order that anywhere else because he felt like it would ruin some of the magic. Roman´s usual was a cup pf chamomile tea (“disgusting!” “It´s not!” “Roman chamomile tea is for sick people, are you sick?” “no but-” “yes but!”) and fries with mayo. They had spent hours discussing how absolutely disgusting the others choice of food was. No one ever won those discussions but that was the way they liked it.   
The same waiter who tried to serve Virgil earlier approached their table. He was about to hand them a menu when Roman stopped him.   
“We already know what we want to order” he said, and Virgil shot him a thankful look. It was an unspoken rule between them – Roman always ordered whenever they were out.   
“Oh, good” he tried to hide a yawn and found a pen, ready to jot down their order.   
“A cup of camomile tea for me and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows for the handsome gentleman sitting beside me” the waiter wrote as Roman talked and Virgil smiled to himself. He had missed Roman more than he´d like to admit and sitting with him now, knowing that they had half the night to talk made him calmer than he thought would be possible with several assignments hanging over his head.   
“Was that all?” the waiter looked at Roman, then at Virgil and back to Roman again.   
“No, we´d also like the crispy fries with mayo and three strawberry pancakes” the waiters pen was trying to keep up with Romans requests.   
“I´ll be back with your orders in a minute” he said and turned around once again. Roman closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat sighing. Virgil allowed himself to stare at him for a moment, before he realised that doing that was definitely kind of creepy and looked away.   
“I´ve missed you” Roman broke the silence and opened his eyes. Virgil half smiled.   
“I've missed you too”   
They sat in silence for a few minutes, not needing to talk to know that the other was content at the moment. No one said anything until the waiter came, this time with two cups. When Virgil smelled the chocolate, he was just about ready to curl up with his head in Roman´s lap and fall asleep. The waiter put down the cups, tried to smile even though it came out more as a grimace and walked back to the kitchen.   
Virgil took a sip of his burning hot chocolate already knowing that he was going to burn his tongue. He hissed and put the cup down causing Roman to chuckle.   
“Why do you always do that? It can´t possibly be nice to have a burned tongue all the time”   
“You don´t know until you´ve tried, right?”   
Roman laughed and Virgil gave himself a pat on the back. They were both stressed and about to pass out, but he could still make Roman laugh.   
“I´ll just stick to waiting ´till it´s cold like normal people” Roman said pointedly holding on to his stripped mug without lifting it to his lips.   
“You lost the privilege to call yourself “normal people” the moment you ordered chamomile tea!” Virgil tried once again to drink his hot chocolate, but it was still too hot. He hissed again.   
“Are we really going to argue over that again?” Roman sighed but was clear he did not mind them arguing.   
“Yeah! The only thing worse than drinking chamomile tea to every meal is that you enjoy eating pineapple on pizza! How can anyone do that?” Virgil couldn't even look at a piece of pizza without being thinking about the Pizza incident. There´s not much to say except that after that day Patton was the one in charge of ordering food when they had movie nights. Not that they had that those a lot anymore with all of them being busy. Virgil shook his head trying to shake the thoughts away too. He was here at a brightly lit diner with a person who meant the world to him.   
“At least I don´t genuinely enjoy candy corn! If there is anything on earth invented by the devil it's got to be them!” Roman almost knocked over the salt trying to get Virgil to understand his point. Candy corns were absolutely disgusting and anyone who liked them needed to get their tasting buds tested.   
“Candy corns are a sacred Halloween candy and you even suggesting that they´re not one of the best things on earth is a crime against humanity” Virgil crossed his arms and looked away faux insulted. Roman began explaining all the things wrong with candy corn but when Virgil interrupted him in his efforts to get him to understand the truth something threw both of them into a laughing fit. They weren't entirely sure if it was the time of night, the stress waiting just a few hours away, the comfort of falling into their old pattern or a mix of all three. They laughed, full on with their eye's scrunched and hands on their stomachs. Virgil felt like the rules of the universe didn’t apply to the diner at that moment. That the rest of the world could be breaking and being built again in those seconds and Virgil wouldn’t notice. In that moment he felt so much love for everyone in the diner – the old lady looking so alone but so alive, the teenagers unique and beautiful and in love but not in the way the rest of the world wanted them to be, the waiter tired and desperately wishing to be somewhere else. And Roman. He loved Roman so much. Every inch of his being loved Roman and it scared the shit out of him. loving people in general scared him. He had once convinced himself that he didn’t want friends - didn’t need them. But he did and he did so much that it hurt.   
After calming down a little Roman leaned his head on Virgil's shoulder. Both of them wide awake and ready to fall asleep any moment.   
“I´ve missed you so much”   
“I´ve missed you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, this took me surprisingly long to write. As always - if you find any mistakes please roast me in the comments. If theres nothing to roast then feel free to write a comment anyway because it would make my day.   
> The title is a line from the song The Edge by Panicland (i slightly changed it to fit this though) like i said in the summary its a banger and i 100% recommend it. 
> 
> You can also read this on tumblr - my URL is @offended-princey-noices   
> feel free to start a conversation or yell at me in there.
> 
> Until next time (and knowing me that can be anywhere from two weeks to half a year) see ya friends!


End file.
